


Addicted to you

by deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Police, Pre-Relationship, Stakeout, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain/pseuds/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain
Summary: ... Then, letting his head fall forwards and his chin resting on his chest, he let out a long sigh before lifting his head and looking over at Amy “So OK, yeah. Maybe I like her still. I still like Amy.”
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I know we are at S7, and I know there's a baby and marriage and everything else but I'm a sucker for S2 alternatives. Don't hate me for being stuck in the past. I'm not ready to write baby stuff yet. Besides, you all do it so well.
> 
> Multi chapter. 
> 
> (Title from Picture This)

With binoculars pressed up against her eye sockets, Amy tried to ignore the dull rhythmic thud from the room next door as Jake sat next to her with his hand in a bag of cheese puffs.

“He’s got some stamina, I’ll give him that” he said putting some more puffs in his mouth

“What? Oh gross, Jake” Amy lowered the binoculars and turned to look at her partner

“Come on Santiago, it’s just two people enjoying some adult activities. I mean, I’m assuming they are adults. Why are you so uptight about it anyway?” Jake stretched out in his chair, as he tilted his head side to side.

“I’m not. It’s just we’ve been here 12 hours and that’s pretty much all we have heard from them! I am trying to concentrate and they are” Amy waved a hand as she looked for an appropriate word “ _distracting_ me”

Jake sniffed “of course they are. I’m surprised you haven’t knocked on the door yet and asked them to keep it down”

Amy sighed and stood up walking over to their supply bag and taking out a bottle of water “Contrary to popular belief, I’m not a prude and I do know what sex is, it’s just I’m here to do my job and all I have been able to hear for the past 20 minutes is what can only be described as a cow dying, coming from in there” she said thumbing over her shoulder and sitting back down.

“First off. A cow dying? That’s a noise you know? And secondly, I’m working too and I’m not distracted.

Amy huffed, taking a sip of her water she replied “Really? You’ve commented and added your own conversations multiple times. I actually think you are enjoying it.”

Jake shrugged “It’s just sex” and carried on eating before offering the bag in her direction. Amy shook her head “It’s never just sex and I’m good. Thanks” Jake shrugged again.

Less than an hour later the thudding of the headboard started again. Jake, who was looking at a video feed on the laptop, slowly looked up, catching Amy’s eye. She dropped her head and furiously began scribbling notes “Again?” Jake couldn’t help burst out laughing “How is he doing that? You know, never mind.” Standing he went towards the kitchenette.

“Jake. Concentrate on the feed. Not them.” Amy’s eyes flicked up towards him before sitting herself up straight, tapping her pen on her note pad. “What?” she asked as he stilled looking at her with an odd expression.

“Shh”

“What” she whispered. Jake beckoned her over with one hand, the other pointed to the wall. Her eyes rolled but she stood up and walked over to him. Her ears suddenly trained on shouting, a man, a second man? A woman. Moving quickly Amy moved the door, pressing herself up against it, her eye closing in on the peep hole. Turning she waved frantically at Jake mouthing they have a gun. Spinning on the spot his eyes hit the table where their discarded firearms and badges sat with two sets of handcuffs. Nodding, he headed towards to the table and gathered the items into his hands as quickly and as carefully has he could before joining Amy at the door.

Hastily, she attached her badge and cuffs to her belt and unholstered her gun, slipping the safety catch off. She turned back to the peep hole “Ready to go?” came Jakes whisper from just over her ear “Always” she said. Just as she was turning the lock there was a bang, followed by a second and some shouts and screams. Reacting quickly Amy stepped back as she flung the door open “NYPD stop” she shouted as a half dressed woman stumbled out of the door down the hall. Her hands in the air, blood on her top half, face and hands.

“I didn’t do it, I’m, I was…” she said in a stunned voice as her legs involuntarily gave out, meaning she collapsed in a noisy heap on the floor.

“Jake, I’ll cuff her, are you OK to go in, I’ll be there as quickly as I can”

“Of course.” His eyes briefly took in the mostly naked woman covered in blood, obviously in shock. Amy was already talking to her, putting cuffs on, as Jake started to go past her and entered the open door cautiously. “NYPD. Make yourselves known.” Nothing. Jake took slow, steady steps in, his gun raised, ready. Behind him he could hear Amy call in for back up and EMTs. He saw a couch throw, outstretching a hand, his fingers grasped it. He flung it behind him, in the direction of Amy and their suspect.

“Thanks” he heard Amy say.

Through a living and kitchen area and into a bedroom he found a man sat on the bed, holding a cushion to himself, also covered in blood spray as a third person, another man, was draped lifeless over the end of the bed.

“He shot at us then himself. He shot himself” the man kept saying.

Jake nodded silently, trying to ignore the dead body for a moment he glanced around for the gun. It was on the floor. “OK buddy. Until we can find out what happened I’m gunna need to cuff you. Are you only wearing, that uh, cushion?”

The man nodded.

“Right well this is gunna be awkward for both of us but can you stand up and turn around?” again, the man nodded. Slowly he shuffled off the bed, clutching the cushion to him he turned around.

With a flick of a finger, Jake unhooked his handcuffs and pulled them out “Hold your left hand behind you” Jake said, stepping forward. The man did as he was told “and now your right-arghhhhh. No. No!” Jake was now shouting at the man “Turn around. Turn. Around” Jake hastily put the cuffs on the man as Amy come running in “You OK?” taking in the dead body on the bed and Jake and a second naked man.

“Huh, what? Yeah. Dudes just a… he’s uh weirdly still _enjoying_ himself”

“I’m not. It’s _Viagra_ ” the man whispered. Jake smirked “I knew you couldn’t go again that soon, see Santiago what did I say?”

Amy wasn’t paying attention anymore. She was looking at the man on the bed, why did she recognize him, despite the bloody hole, he was still recognizable. 

“Jake…”

“Hmm, what is it?”

“Williamsburg jewelry B and E. It’s the witness…”

“You can’t possibly tell that” Jake walked over to Amy, his head tilting and his eyes scrunching then opening wide “… son of a bitch”

They were interrupted by Rosa calling Amys name “Santiago, you here?”

“In here Rosa” Amy sighed as she turned to meet her colleague.

………….

Packing up in the room next door later that evening Jake was quiet. Too quiet. The shooting next door had blown their cover so they needed to pack up their findings and come up with a new surveillance plan for their drug bust.

“What’s up Jake?” Amy asked although she was pretty sure she knew the reason. The defense attorney for their B and E suspect was Sophia Perez and without the witness they were going to find it difficult to get a conviction. It meant Jake would a, have to see Sophia again and b, it was without the backup of knowing they were pretty much guaranteed a conviction.

“Just thinking about the B and E court case”

Amy sucked on her bottom lip and nodded “I guessed as much”

Picking up the laptop cable, he wound it round his hand and tucked it into the laptop bag, then picked up the laptop, putting that in too and folding the case over, his fingers pulling at the zip. “I was dreading seeing her but thought it would be cool as we had a clear cut case but now… she’s gunna kick this case to the curb and make me look like an idiot in the process.”

“I don’t think it’ll even get that far now without the witness Jake. I’m sorry. But can I just say, you aren’t an idiot. Well, sometimes you are, but you are so good at your job. You see things we miss, you are quick thinking and you are smart.” Amy tucked her hair back behind both ears as she spoke “I know you liked Sophia but don’t let her make you doubt yourself.” Amy finished with a small smile.

He stared back at Amy, blinking “I think that’s some of the nicest stuff you’ve ever said to me.”

Rolling her eyes, Amy lifted a bag to her shoulder and picked up another “ha maybe. I will deny it if you say anything. But seriously, you are a _brilliant_ Detective. Don’t ever doubt that.”

“Thanks Ames.”

………….

A few days had passed since their blown surveillance. The witness from the B and E was the semi naked woman’s husband and she had left him for the naked man hiding behind a cushion. He had tracked her down to the apartment, barged his way in, fired a warning shot at them before turning the gun on himself and committing suicide in front of them. It was a pretty open and shut case, especially as Jake and Amy had heard the majority of the previous 12 hours, the fact Amy saw the dead man arrive with a gun and the blood splatter patterns. What wasn’t so easy was the fact the dead man was their only witness for a case. As Amy suspected, without the witness testimony, the case against the suspect was weak. Something Sophia knew, picked up on and ran with. Whether she thought the suspect was guilty or not, it was her job to make sure he was found innocent rather than guilty. And at 3pm the verdict came back not guilty.

Looking down, Amy saw Jakes fist clenched in a tight ball, glancing up to his face she saw his jaw set tight, his eyes full of anger as he watched Sophia and the suspect shake hands.

“Jake, let’s go” Amy said, bumping his arm with hers to get his attention. “Hmm? Yeah. Yeah let’s do that” he said standing and moving out of the wooden benches. He stopped suddenly with Amy walking straight into the back of him “Ouff. Why’d you stop?” Amy questioned, leaning to the side to be met with Sophia. 

“Amy” Sophia greeted her with a tight smile. 

“Sophia. Hi! Uh good to see you. Uh, no, no it’s not uh. We were just leaving.” Amy stammered as she pushed gently on Jake “Walk” she whispered. Doing as he was told Jake walked with Amy right behind him, almost guiding him out of the double doors and into the open corridor.

“Jake. Wait.” Sophia voice rang out

Again, he suddenly stopped. “Oh my god Jake, _stop doing that!_ ” Amy hissed as he turned on the spot. Taking a side step so she wasn’t face first in his chest, Amy waited to the side pretending to be interested in a poster on the wall.

“I was just doing my job right. No hard feelings?” Sophia said as she held out a hand to Jake. Amy continued to read the poster, her eyes catching a small amount of movement in her peripheral vision. “Not today.” Jake tried to joke then when Sophia didn’t laugh he carried on “no, it’s fine. Its your job, I get it. It sucks. Your job that is but I get it.”

“Right well I shall see you around.” Amy heard Sophia shoes as the heels clacked on the marble floor as she walked away. “Santiago. Shaws. Let’s go. ” It wasn’t an invitation but more of a given that she was going for a drink with him. She wouldn’t say no, he needed a drink after that. Amy watched as Jake pulled on the knot in his tie loosening it. As they walked back to her car he had fully undone it and removed his suit jacket. He didn’t speak again until they were almost at Shaws. She hadn’t pressed him as she knew he was already thinking and processing. He didn’t need her input as well.

“You’re quiet” he said eventually. 

“Oh. Uh sorry. I was giving you space. It didn’t seem like _you_ wanted to talk” Amy said as she briefly took her eyes away from the traffic in front of her.

“I didn’t. I’m alright now. It just sucks that he got not guilty and it was her that helped. You know? I was worried about seeing Sophia today but actually it was fine. As I sat there I realised she was right about why we had to end. I get that now. God, I hate her job. I hate that that is her job. People like him.” Jake said as he fiddled with his tie, running it through his fingers like a snake.

“Do you miss her? Sophia. Do you miss being with her?” Amy was unsure why she asked, it had just bubbled up inside her. She kept her eyes on the road as Jake let out a small sigh “Sometimes. Three months we were together and that’s the longest I’ve been with anyone and we had fun so yeah, I do miss her sometimes.” Amy nodded as Jake fell silent. Pulling the car into the parking lot by Shaws, she shut off the engine “I’m sensing a but?” she said poking at his arm.

He sniffed, a slight smile ghosted his lips “ _But_ we were never long term. She wasn’t the one.” Theirs eyes met, small smiles on their faces. Amy felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest, she felt heat rising, knowing she was blushing. Tearing her eyes away “Drinks. We need drinks” she said moving to get out of the car.

The last time they had shared a knowing look like that was when Jake was dancing with Gina’s Great Aunt Susan. Amy remembered how her stomach did somersaults as he danced with this handsy old lady but didn’t take his eyes off of her. They both knew they had liked each other but had also both agreed multiple times anything between them was in the past. So why did she still get that butterfly feeling when he looked at her like that, or when he did small things like getting her favorite coffee on his way in to the precinct in the mornings or when he lightly teased her about her neat penmanship, or when his knee brushed against hers when they shared a table in the briefing room. No, this would not do. Push these thoughts to the back of your mind Amy, she told herself. No good could come from dating a colleague, especially one so immature and silly as Jake. She had a life plan and getting youngest Captain was still there, in bold capital letters. And yet, the few times she allowed herself to think of her future (outside of being a Police Captain), as someone’s wife, it was _him_ she saw herself with. Sharing a life with Jake. That stupid big grin, those dopey brown eyes and his too large collection of plaid shirts.

“Amy. Yoo hoo.”

Amy almost jumped as his voice broke through her thoughts “Wh-what?”

“We. Are. Here. Grab a table, I’m getting the beers in.” his eyes studied her for a moment before he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her slightly he pointed with his other hand “There’s a free one” he said in her ear, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine. She hoped he hadn’t noticed.

………….

They were two drinks in when the rest of the squad turned up “Hey guys!” Amy shouted as she waved to her friends.

“Two drinks” Rosa muttered to Gina who let out a groan “let’s get some shots in. Its too early for me to deal with _that_ ” Gina said waving a finger at Amy.

“On it” Rosa said going to the bar with Charles and returning with a tray full of shots and bottles, as Charles followed behind with fingers full of the remaining drinks. Putting them on the table he took one look at Jake and turned down his mouth “not good news then Jakey?”

Jake shook his head as he raised his bottle to his lips and took a few large sips “No.” He put his bottle down “No it wasn’t. Maybe next time” he shrugged. Amy patted his shoulder “Sophia was there too” she said loudly. Jake briefly closed his eyes as Gina passed Amy a shot and tried to do damage control “drink up Alan. Mmhmmm, that’s it, down it one. There you go.”

“On a separate note. Savant had to do some _work_ on Scullys computer and came across a folder called ‘Kelly’. Now, as you can imagine, this peaked our interests-“ Rosa let out a snort, interrupting Gina who glared at her, before rolling her eyes and carried on “peaked _our_ interests. We put bets on to see if it was in fact dog or human and guess what?” she sat with a grin on her face as Jake grinned back at her “What? Who is she?”

“No idea” Gina said raising her hands “it was pictures of his wife and dog. In. Every. Picture.”

“What? No! How do we still not know this? Ah, you alright there Ames?” Jake asked, turning to look up as Amy scraped her chair out and stood up quickly.

“Yup. Just off to the juke box. Need some tuuuunes” she said giggling and pointing to the other side of the bar. Jake watched her wiggle her body over to the juke box, before turning back to the table to find Charles, Rosa and Gina staring at him.

“So, everything OK guys?” he asked filling a pint glass with beer from the pitcher, trying to avoid contact because he knew those looks. He also knew they had seen him watching Amy walk away.

“We are. But are you dude? Spending the day with Amy whilst bumping into Sophia, that’s gotta be a head fuck right?” Rosa swigged from her glass, her eyes narrowing as she waited for him to answer.

“I’ve had worse days.” Jake said shrugging

“Boo, just admit it, you still like little miss pantsuit.” Gina said, flickering her eyes from Jake over to Amy who was now waving her arms around and back to her phone.

“Gina. I _like_ her as a friend. She’s funny, and smart, I enjoy being around her, that’s all.” He said. Then letting his head fall forward, his chin resting on his chest, he let out a long sigh before lifting his head and looking over at Amy “So OK, yeah. Maybe I like her still. I still like Amy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy lifted herself back onto the vacant stool and moved round until she was facing Jake, resting an elbow on the bar she picked up her drink. “There’s a door by the dance floor, it’s in use as I’ve seen people go in and out. I thought I could hit the dance floor and see who they are.” Downing her drink, Amy hopped off the stool and started towards the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small amount of gun violence, nothing too graphic but mention of blood.

“Peralta. Santiago. My office” Holts voice boomed out into the bullpen. Amy raised her eyes and looked over at Jake accusingly, who held his hands up “don’t look at me, I’ve been on my best behavior for at _least a week._ ” Amy pushed up from her chair, smoothed out her trousers and turned towards Holts office “In that case we had better go find out what’s happened” she said over her shoulder.

“Sir, what can we do for you?” Amy asked as she waited in front of their Captains neat desk. Jake standing next to her, hands in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet grinned “Dream team at your service Cap’n”

“Peralta. How many more times must I correct you? Its _Captain_. I have called you both in here as we have a new lead on your drug case. Whilst the surveillance attempt was compromised, we have received information from an informant who advised the use of a local discotheque as a front for the drug dealing.”

“ _Discoteque_? OK John Travolta” Jake said quickly with a cheeky grin.

“John Travolta? This is not someone I am aware of” Captain Holts face remained unreadable as he looked back at Jake.

“Saturday Night Fever, disco…you know, never mind. Carry on” Jake let out a sigh as Amy struggled to not roll her eyes at him.

“You and Santiago will go undercover at said discotheque, tonight. You need to watch for our suspects and try and locate where the drugs are being kept, if there at all. You will have Diaz, Boyle and Jeffords as backup along with a small team from ESU. These are your case notes. I suggest you read up, everything you need is in there including ID. We managed to get Jeffords working security so he will make sure you get in with a small firearm each.” He said handing folders at both of them. Taking her folder, Amy flipped it open and scanned the first page.

“No problem Captain, we can do this, right Jake?” she said raising a brow at her partner. Jake looked up from his folder, his eyes meeting hers then he looked at their Captain and gave a eager nod “You betcha we can. Uh-“ he glanced back down at his folder and back up again “Johnny will have on his best dancing shoes, so _Dora_ , bring your A game. I’m not having you letting the side down-“

“Before you two start bickering in my office, you are dismissed” Holt said waving a hand and turning his chair. Jerking her head to the side, Amy indicated to Jake to leave.

………….

Tapping on the van door, Jake stood back as he waited for the door to open. He was greeted by Rosa. “Evening Rosa. You are looking decidedly-“

“Nope.”

“Alright, tough going in the van tonight is it?”

Rosa glared at him “Here is your ear piece, Santiago is already in there. You ready?” Rosa said handing him a small in ear device. Jake took it from her and put it in. “Can we test it?” Jake asked.

“Boyle. Microphone test”

**_Testing Peraltas earpiece. Over_ **

“Yup. Got it. Thanks bud” Jake said as gave Rosa and Charles a wave and headed off round the corner to the club. _Discotheque? How old was Holt?_ He thought to himself with a smile. Jake noticed Terry on the door as he went and got in the queue, five minutes or so later and it was his turn. “ID please sir”

Jake handed Johnny’s ID over to Terry who looked at it and at him “You’re good. In you go. Have a good evening”

“Thanks”

This wasn’t somewhere Jake usually came, he preferred smaller bars and less people. He made his was through the crowd, looking for any doorways or exits. He took a mental note of the security team and their positions too. As he went towards the bar area he noticed Amy, perched on a stool, in a black fitted dress and high heels. Not overly practical for chasing down bad guys but she did look great. A fact that didn’t go unnoticed as he saw a man approach her. He smirked to himself as he heard her in his ear.

**_I have a drink thank you_ **

**_No, I’m waiting for someone_ **

**_Honestly I’m fine._ **

Jake went to the opposite end of the bar and ordered a beer, as he listened to Amy fend off some weirdo, wondering if he should step in. Boyle clearly was reading his mind.

**_Jakey! Go to her. Rescue her_ **

“Boyle. She doesn’t need rescuing” Jake muttered as he raised his bottle to his lips to hide his mouth.

**_No, I don’t need help getting off the stool_ **

**_I said I’m fine!_ **

Looking over, Jake saw Amy shake the man’s hand off her and pin him to the bar “Easy Santiago. Let him go. I’m on my way over” Jake said taking a breath and heading over to where a member of bar staff was ushering the man on. “Kicking off already? You look great by the way.”

Brushing some hair from her cheek Amy frowned at him “Ugh, some people don’t know when to quit. What took you so long? I’ve been here ages”

**_Girl power Santiago!_ **

“Thank you _Rosa_.” he said rolling his eyes “I’ve been here, I just went for a lap, checking things out and stuff, recon, you know. We can’t all sit here and flirt with Joe Public Santiago.”

Amy opened her mouth, then closed it, turning her chin up she looked away, flicking her hair back “Wanna know what I found?”

“Apart from dodgy men? Argh, don’t” Jake moaned as Amy swiped a hand at his arm “Okay fine. What did you _find_?” he asked, rubbing his arm.

Amy lifted herself back onto the vacant stool and moved round until she was facing Jake, resting an elbow on the bar she picked up her drink. “There’s a door by the dance floor, it’s in use as I’ve seen people go in and out. I thought I could hit the dance floor and see who they are.” Downing her drink, Amy hopped off the stool and started towards the dance floor.

“Oh you’re…going?” Jake said to her back

_**Amy I love you but dude, you can’t dance** _

_**I can so** _

_**Peralta!** _

“I’m on it” he said as he took a few deep sips of his beer, leaving the nearly empty bottle on the bar. Finding Amy on the floor was easy, he just looked for the disgruntled dancers who had had to move and make way for her flailing limbs.

“ _Dora_. Not like that. Here let me help” Jake took Amy’s hands in his and guided them to his shoulders, letting go he rested his hands on her waist and hip, and slowly began to move them in time with the rhythm. “That’s better, now no one is gunna get hurt.”

“Thanks, _Johnny_ ” Amy smiled bashfully at him as he guided her to the music.

**_Whats happening? Why aren’t you talking? Are you kissing?_ **

**_Charles, leave it out._ **

As Jake and Amy danced, Amy was realizing how easy this was and how not awkward it felt to be this close to her partner. She knew they were only ‘acting’ as they were undercover but she was secretly enjoying being this close to him. She enjoyed the feel of his hands on her waist, the way he occasionally flexed his fingers into her and the small little looks that they shared. She needed to keep her wits about her tonight and couldn’t run the risk of being distracted. As she gave herself a mental talking to _its work and he is your partner_ , she noticed two men go round the DJ Booth and through the side door they were watching. Jake had noticed too and had moved them so they had a slightly better view. Another ten minutes had passed when only one man came out.

“Two in, one out. Where does that door go? Any luck on the blue prints Boyle?” Jake asked, dipping his head so it looked like he was speaking to Amy.

**_It’s a service corridor. A few rooms and an exit_ **

“I’m going to go and have a look. Let’s move over that way” Jake said as he danced them backwards closer to the edge of the dance floor “Shit. There’s someone there again”

“I’ve got this” Amy said breaking away from Jake “Be ready”

He nodded and casually danced closer to the door as Amy made her way towards the man. She was unsure of what she was going to do, she just knew she needed to give Jake enough time to slip through the door.

“Sorry honey, you can’t be here”

“Oh. Sorry? I just needed to get away from the guy on the dance floor. Not my type-“

**_I can hear you, you know_ **

“You on the other hand, are very much my type. I don’t suppose you fancy getting me a drink?” running her fingers through her hair, Amy did her best attempt at a seductive look.

**_Me and Boyle are making our way in. ESU are ready too._ **

“I’m meant to be working, but I am due a break I guess” the man looked at his watch. Jake took the opportunity to go through the door.

“Great. I’ll just wait here for you. Prosecco please” Amy said with a sweet smile. “Uh right. OK. I’ll be back in a bit then I guess” the man narrowed his eyes at Amy before walking off to the bar.

“Jake, he’s gone. Are you in?”

**_Yes. You need to get in here. I found the other guy._ **

**_On my way_ **

Amy had made her way to the door, with a quick glance she pushed on it and slipped inside. “Jake” she whispered “where are you?”

**_Second door on the right_ **

Amy walked as quietly and as quickly as her heels would let her, finding Jake in what looked like a disused cellar. One of the men they had seen earlier, was now slumped up again some empty racking, bullet wounds evident. “Oh so he’s _dead_.” Amy said letting out a sigh “What now?”

“You look in these boxes! Jake has found the drugs!” he said pointing to himself and then a stack of boxes “Now to go get us some bad gu-“

**_Peralta. Santiago. You need to move. Someone is heading to the door, it’s… oh it’s the guy Santiago spoke to and…hang on…he’s speaking to Marco Antonio. They look rattled._ **

**_Call in ESU_ **

**_Jeffords 378, ESU ready to move on command. Over._ **

Amy’s eyes widened as she looked at Jake and around the room, there was no other exits in here. He stepped over the dead man and grabbed Amy’s hand “Quick, I saw a bathroom off the corridor, we can hide in there” he said tugging her towards the door. Checking the corridor they made their way out and into another door. There was an open space with a sink and a chair and two cubicles, Jake gestured to the closest cubicle, ushering Amy in and just managing to shut the door behind them. It was very squashed as Jake looked down at Amy, their eyes locked on each others. Despite the current situation, she felt the butterflies. Damn it. Not now.

Jake ever so slightly parted his lips, Amy was so sure they were going to land on hers but then he shook his head so little it was hardly noticeable, a move more for him than her, and spoke “Get on the cistern” breaking her out of her reverie, he held out a hand for Amy to take while pulling his gun from the inside of his jacket. Amy hopped up and opened her clutch, pulling out her gun too. Her heart hammering from adrenaline but also from their personal close encounter.

**_Cut music_ **

**_NYPD. Everybody down! Now!_ **

**_Down on the floor!_ **

Amy and Jake listened as voices filled their ears. The squad and now ESU were in the building, securing the club as they made their way through it to them.

**_Shit! I’ve lost sight of Antonio_ **

**_He’s gone through the door_ **

“Update guys” Amy asked

**_We have everyone accept Antonio, he’s in with you, ESU are working on the door_ **

Jake whipped his head round to look up at Amy, just as he heard heavy footsteps in the corridor. They could hear banging on the door in the distance. Jake stood up and slowly unlocked the cubicle door “Whatever you are thinking, _don’t_. You don’t have a vest on” Amy whispered at him. His fingers stayed on the lock as Amy tugged at the back of his jacket, her brown eyes wide.

“It’ll be fine” he said looking round at her, giving her a small reassuring smile. Stepping out round the door and edging into the main space Jake had his gun raised, however he was caught by surprise as the door burst open, knocking his gun clattering across the floor. Jake found he was suddenly face to face with Antonio “What the _fuck_? Who the _hell_ are you?” he shouted waving a gun at Jake.

“Delivery man?” Jake suggested with a nervous grin and shrug

**_He’s got Peralta and Santiago!_ **

“Fucking pig” Jake screwed up his face in offense “You can be my shield. They won’t shoot me if I have one of theirs” Antonio said releasing the safety on his gun, stopping suddenly as he caught a glimpse of Amy in the mirror “Oh ho, what this? Did I _interrupt_ you and this hot chick? Out you come li’l lady.”

Jakes stomach dropped as Amy slowly dismounted the toilet cistern and stepped out next to Jake. She looked at him briefly. “Gun down darlin’”

Weighing her options she lowered her gun, putting it on the floor.

Antonio looked at Jake before returning his sneering face to Amy “Two cops? Double the shield. You, let’s go” he pointed to Amy.

“Her? You don’t want her. Take me. I’m the better looking one of the two of us-“

“Jake, no” Amy tried to get Jake to stop

“Yeah, she’s _definitely_ coming with me now”

“I can’t let you do that Antonio” Jake said shifting to try and block him from Amy.

“Of course you can. She comes with me.” Antonio lunged forward and grabbed at Amy’s arm, pulling so she stumbled on her heels. The next few moments played out in slow motion. As Amy fell to the side, Jake moved for Antonio’s arm, trying to disarm him. A loud bang rang out and the mirror that was on the wall shattered over them. To her left, Jake and Antonio fell to the floor just as back up filled the corridor.

Frozen to the spot, Amy saw Captain Holt and Rosa drag Antonio from Jake and restrain him. Now, clearly seeing Jake sprawled out on the floor, she dropped to her knees and grabbed at his face, turning it to her.

"EMTS needed in service corridor. Officer down "

“Jake!”

“Ames.” He led blinking up at her for a few moments “I think he got me. He got my jacket too”

Amy nodded, as she noticed blood start to pool underneath his shoulder. Pushing back his jacket, she undone his shirt and peeled it to one side, checking the wound. “Just hang on, EMTS are coming, OK.” pushing a palm on it she shuddered as she watched him wince in pain.

Jakes tongue flicked out and licked his bottom lip “Am I going to die?”

“No Peralta. You will not perish” Holt said from behind Amy.

Jake closed his eyes and let out a small laugh “Thanks…Dad. Ames? Don’t leave me”

Amy brushed some hair off his forehead as Jakes fingers found her wrist “I’m right here”

………….

Pacing the hallway, now shoeless, Amy waited news on Jake. She was still replaying the events from the bathroom in her head. One minute they were pretty much on the verge of kissing in that cramped cubicle, the next Jake was wrestling a gun welding drug dealer. She recalled the look on Jakes face when Antonio realised she was there, the panic that flashed across it as she stepped out and put her gun down. They had had close calls with criminals before but tonight was the next level. Jake had got shot and was now in surgery.

Sitting down and dropping her face into her palms, Amy’s mind wandered to what would happen if he didn’t make it. That was ridiculous though right? It was a shoulder injury, she knew plenty of Cops that recovered from gunshot wounds, it was a very real hazard of the job. Sitting up straight she rubbed at the tight feeling that was deep in her chest. She literally couldn’t bear the thought of him not being around. He was her partner, her friend, he was probably her best friend and she liked him. How did he put it before? Oh yeah, _romantic stylez_. However, she had zero intention of telling him that, they worked well as a team and she didn’t want things to get complicated or awkward. Yet seeing him bleeding, led out on the floor, had her biting on her lip to stop the words falling out. It was too messy. Cops dating Cops just didn’t work. Tears pooled and fell as she struggled to deal with the mixture of feelings tonight had brought.

………….

“Excuse me? Are you here for Jake Peralta?”

Amy wiped at her tears and nodded “Yes”

The Doctor smiled kindly and took a seat next to her “He will be fine. The bullet went straight through, he was lucky as it missed main arteries and we were able to fix him up nicely. He will be good for duty again in no time however he’s going to need to rest up for a few weeks and possibly some physiotherapy _but_ other than that we expect him to make a full recovery. You can come and see him.”

“Thank you” Amy whispered. Collecting her shoes and bag she followed the Doctor into Jakes room where she found him sat up, a bandage visible on his front and his arm in a sling. “I’ll leave you two to it” the Doctor said shutting the door.

Amy put her shoes and bag on a nearby chair and padded across the cold floor to the side of Jakes bed. She took his hand in hers. “Hey”

“Hey. Have you been crying?” Jake asked

“No. Allergies. Someone must have a dog” Amy said giving a small chuckle and sniff, Jake frowned at her, guessing better, but let her carry on “so the Doctor said you would be fine. You’ll be out of action for a while but you’re here and that’s all that matters, right?”

“Ahhh Ames, were you worried about me?”

“I said you didn’t have a vest on but you still went out anyway” Amy looked at him, her tone slightly scolding. 

“You did say that but can I just say, in my defense, it wouldn’t of protected my shoulder-“

“Jake”

“Fine. But I wasn’t going to sit there whilst he tried to get away and” he stopped and swallowed “and whilst he thought he was taking you. It wasn’t happening.” Amy let out a sigh, if this is how they were with each other just as partners, how on earth would they be if they were in an actual relationship, one where they potentially loved each other? Amy looked down at their joined hands before bringing her eyes back up to meet his “You should get some sleep, I need to call Holt. I’ll be back to see you tomorrow.” Amy pulled her fingers away as she stepped away from the bed. Jake watched as she sat in the chair, putting her shoes back on. Standing she smoothed down her dress “I’m glad you’re OK Jake” and then she left.

That feeling of missing something returned as the door shut behind her. Whenever he was with Amy, Jake felt complete, like everything he had ever needed was right there but as soon as they were apart the hole slowly opened up again. His eyes focused on a mark on the ceiling as he recalled how she pulled on his jacket, a silent plea to stay with her, to not go and put himself in danger. Fighting an armed man was a risky decision and whilst he had taken a bullet and it could if been worse, Amy was safe and they got their bad guy. He was sure Holt would give his opinions on the evenings turn of events but tonight he just wanted to rest.

As he closed his eyes and let sleep take him, he thought about dancing with Amy tonight. A smile spread across his face as he remembered how bad she was until he took her in her arms and moved her, how he held her and how her fingers played with his shirt collar. The smell of her shampoo and perfume filled his nostrils as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I understand you have spoken to Detective Peralta and have agreed to ‘babysit’ him whilst he recovers. Do you require additional time off to get him settled in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3-7 are done but I'm not feeling it. Posting chapter 3 today and will see how it goes about posting the rest or redoing and editing some more. I had a vision of how this would go but it's not going to plan.  
> Writers block, lockdown and no me time is causing problems. Wish me luck.  
> Thank you to those who have read and left kudos and comments.

Amy put her keys in the lock and turned, using her shoulder to push the door. Holding full paper bags, she removed the key and lightly kicked the door closed behind her. Making her way across her open plan apartment, she carefully deposited the bags and her keys on the kitchen counter, then she took her purse off her shoulder and put it next to the grocery bags. Opening her purse she retrieved her phone; it had been ringing as she came into the building but she had had her hands full and missed the call. Waking her phone, she saw it was Jake. Pressing the call button she raised the phone to her ear and began to unpack her shopping.

_“Ames. Hey”_

“Hey yourself. How are you feeling today?”

_“As good as anyone who got shot last night. What’s all the noise, why aren’t you at work?”_

“Noise? Oh nothing, I’m just packing some groceries away and Holt gave me the day off, what with everything last night… anyway, what’s up? What did you call for?”

_“Ah yes that. I think I might need a teensy favour”_

Amy rolled her eyes as she packed vegetables into the drawer in her fridge “Do you care to expand on that?” She could hear him let out a low whistle and chuckle.

_“The Doctor has said I can go home later today but…well I can’t be alone ‘cos of the meds and my injury and my mom’s out of town and I could ask Charles but I uh I wondered if you fancied helping me out for a few days, and by days I mean weeks?”_

Amy had stopped in the middle of her kitchen, holding a packet of spaghetti out in front of her.

_“Ames? You there?”_

Blinking herself back into action she found her voice “You want me to come and stay with you? You have a studio apartment Jake. How would that even work?”

_“I like that staying with me was your first thought but I kinda thought I could maybe stay at yours, I mean if that was alright with you?”_

Amy stood looking out into her living room “Um I guess so. I do have a guest room-“

_“So is that a yes? Can I tell the Doctors yes?”_

“You better not make me regret this Peralta.” Amy rubbed at her forehead with her finger tips as she rested he elbows on the countertop. What on earth had she just agreed to?

_“Yes! Thank you! Now, when can you come and get me?”_

…………. 

Amy had met Charles at Jakes apartment and between them they managed to put together various items of clothing (which they assumed were clean) into a holdall along with some toiletries.

“You know, he could of just stayed with me. I’m his best bud.” Charles said pulling the zip round on the bag.

“You are, but Charles, and don’t take this the wrong way, you are living in a basement. It would have been a bit… of a _squeeze_.” Amy said as she checked around for any other items she thought Jake might need. Her eyes fell on a cuddly shark. Walking over she picked it up and holding it in front of her.

“I guess you are right. Besides, who am I to stand in the way of two star-crossed lovers?”

“What? No! You are totally misreading this Charles. Let’s go.” Amy made towards the door, the shark still in her hand.

“If you say so Amy, but the universe has its plan. You mark my words.” Smiling knowingly at her he picked up the large holdall.

“Out!” Amy pointed at the door. Locking it behind them she followed Charles to the stairwell. Star-crossed lovers, the universe? Charles had no idea what he was talking about. She was a friend helping out another friend, the same as she would do for any of the squad, except perhaps Hitchcock and Scully, she thought as she let out a small shudder. Was she making a mistake letting Jake stay? What would people think? But it was only for a few weeks, what could possibly go wrong?

Closing the trunk, Amy thanked Charles for his help and promised she would text him once she brought Jake home. As she drove Jakes things back to her apartment she mentally made a list of the things she had needed to do; make guest bed up, put TV in the room, buy orange soda (and Orangina for herself), get him a supply of clothes, pick Jake up at 5pm.

Looking at the clock on the dash, it told her it was 3pm. She had just enough time to take Jakes things back to hers and unpack them before going to get him. As she waited in traffic her phone started ringing. Pressing the green button on her steering wheel she answered “Hello?”

_“Detective Santiago. It’s Captain Raymond Holt speaking. Is it convenient to talk?”_

“Of course Captain.”

_“I understand you have spoken to Detective Peralta and have agreed to ‘babysit’ him whilst he recovers. Do you require additional time off to get him settled in?”_

“I did indeed agree to ‘babysit’ him and I’m still wondering if it was a wise decision but I’ve made it now so no going back. I don’t think I need any more time off but thank you Sir.” Amy said.

_“OK, very well. I shall see you at 8am tomorrow then. Goodbye”_

“Goodbye Captain” Amy said ending the call.

………….

“You’re here! At last” Jake said rolling his eyes and dramatically sighing “I thought you’d never come. She’s always late this one” he said to the nurse who was doing his paperwork. She just shook her head and carried on ticking boxes.

Amy passed him a small bundle of clothes “I am _never_ late and I had things to do to prepare for your arrival. Here, clean, we think, clothes. I’ll leave you to it. Is this your bag of yesterday’s clothes?”

“Thanks and yeah, although my poor jacket and shirt didn’t make it. They were my favorites too. That was my _lucky date shirt_.” He said with a wink.

Amy let out a laugh “Lucky date shirt? Come on, we both know you don’t have good dates and last night wasn’t overly lucky either. Probably best you get rid of it.”

Jakes forehead creased as he frowned “Jeez, you might be right. Urgh. Anyway, I need to get dressed so we can go. That’s my meds in that other bag, can you grab them too please?” Nodding, Amy picked up the bag of clothes and medication and waited out in the corridor for him.

After a short while and some weird groans, Jake appeared out of the room. “Ta da! I’m ready. The nurse had to help me get dressed, that’s what the groans were, her seeing my amazing body. I need to hand these in at the desk” he said waving some papers at her.

“If you say so Pineapples” Amy smirked

“Uh well fine, maybe it was me, but for the record getting shot hurts and having a sling on, well it’s difficult so-“

“Papers Peralta” Amy said turning and walking down the corridor.

………….

Arriving back at Amys apartment Jake followed her down the hall to his room.

“Is that my shark?” Jake turned to look back at Amy as he stood in her guest room. She smiled “Yeah. I picked it up and thought you might want it. I don’t know. It seems silly now.” She said, feeling slightly awkward.

“It’s really not. It’s thoughtful. Thank you.”

“Right, get settled in. I promised I would let Charles know when you were here and if I don’t do it soon he will probably turn up.” Amy said turning to the door.

“Ames? I appreciate this. I mean you helping me out and all”

“Anytime Jake.”

They held each others gaze until Amy dropped hers and left. Jake rubbed at the back of his neck as he looked round the room. It looked like something from a quaint B&B you would fine outside of the city. He was surprised she agreed to have him stay, that she didn’t put up too many excuses and say no. Toeing his sneakers off, he used his feet to move them towards the edge of the room and then sat down on the edge of the bed. Pulling out his phone he checked the time, almost time for more painkillers. He had better go see what the food situation was. Something he hadn’t really taken into consideration when he asked to stay was Amy’s cooking.

………….

“Okay, I’ll concede, you _can_ make wraps. But there is literally nothing to burn. _Anyone_ can put filling in them and roll them. Even you.” Jake said poked at his empty plate.

Amy sat chewing, watching him “I can cook. Just not big, fancy stuff apparently” she shrugged “If you don’t like my food, you can always find somewhere else to stay?” she said coyly.

“Well hold on, let’s see what’s on the menu before I make any hasty decisions-” Jake looked shocked as a yawn caught him off guard. “Soooorrrrryyy”

Shaking her head Amy spoke “Its fine. Those are strong tablets. You should probably get to bed. The Doctor said you needed plenty of rest and I could do with an early night. I have work tomorrow” she explained as he looked slightly confused.

“Oh. Right. So you’re just leaving me, recently injured in the line of duty, whilst you go do 12 hour shift?” his big brown eyes on her

“I um. Yes. But I can stay if you want. I just thought you’d be alright-“

Holding up a hand he laughed “Amy, I’m joking. It’s fine. I’ll be OK. You have Die Hard right?”

* * *

Just before she crept out the apartment the following morning, Amy stuck her head round Jakes door. He was fast asleep, propped up on pillows. She took a fresh can of orange soda and a bottle of water and put it on the nightstand with his medication ready for when he woke up. She would call him later to check upon him she thought as she made her way to her car. Part of her felt she should be staying home but she knew there were still reports to complete from their undercover evening and she wanted to make sure people weren’t getting the wrong idea about Jake staying. As stupid as that sounded, she didn’t need to be the ‘talk of the office’ she really was just helping out a friend. A friend who she liked. A friend who she most definitely had feelings for. Oh god! What had she done? This had disaster written all over it.

………….

“How’s Jake?” Gina said, actually looking up from her phone, she watched as Amy put her things down and make her way over.

“Um, alright? In pain but he seems OK, he was still asleep when I left. Why don’t you go see him? He’s on his own today.” Amy suggested. Gina screwed up her face “I don’t really do sick people-“

“Gina” Rosa’s sharp tone cut across her “Santiago, I shall take Gina to see him. We can take him some lunch” Rosa glared at Gina “He’s your childhood friend dude” she said shaking her head and stalking off.

“Alright!! I’ll go!” Gina called after Rosa “I’m only letting her tell me what to do because it wouldn’t be fair on y’all to see it kick off in here”

“OK Gina” Amy said rolling her eyes and heading to the Captains office where she knocked and waited.

………….

Blinking awake Jake looked around trying to remember where he was. Oh, yeah, Amy’s guest room. Looking at the clock it was almost eleven! Wiggling his feet and stretching his legs he lifted a hand to his shoulder and winced in pain as he started to sit forward and shuffle towards the edge of the bed, kicking the covers away as he went. His eyes fell on a piece of paper, a bottle of (yuck) water and a can of orange soda. He picked up the note

_**Jake, don’t forget to take your meds with food. Its important you do. Don’t try and do anything more than rest (obviously you can go to the bathroom!). If you need me, call me and I will come straight home. Otherwise I shall see you tonight… I’ll bring pizza.** _

_**Amy x** _

He smiled as he read it again. Putting it down he picked up the can of orange soda and carefully used one hand and fingers to open the ring pull. A skill he was pleased to of mastered over his years of drinking from cans. Putting it down he managed to pop the lid of his tablets and fish two out, putting them in his mouth he washed them down with the orange soda, shaking his head as he felt them go down.

After going to the bathroom he walked round Amy’s front room looking at all the odd trinkets and ornaments lining her shelves and units, careful not to move anything. Sitting on the sofa and putting on the TV, he flicked through the channels until he looked in her recordings and found Snapped. It felt odd relaxing in Amy’s apartment, like he was too scruffy to sit on her sofa amongst her knitted throws and soft cushions.

He was just thinking about ordering some lunch when there was a knock at the door. Groaning as he stood Jake headed to the door, checking the peep hole to make sure it wasn’t sales reps. He wasn’t in the mood to be sold anything today. Smiling when he realized it was his friends. Opening the door he gave them a toothy grin “Rosa. Gina. Come in!”

“Hey boo. Nice sling” Gina said poking at his good arm and walking in “Still looks like a Murder she Wrote set in here though Rosa.” Rosa snorted and nodded in agreement as she stood with a bag of takeaway “We brought you lunch and Amy said to make sure you were resting and that you had taken your painkillers.”

“Well look at you two, coming to check on me. Maybe I should get shot more often?”

“Maybe you should” Rosa said, her face deadpan

“Cruel Rosa, very cruel. What’s for lunch?”

“Subs”

As they sat at Amy’s table, all jokes aside they knew not to eat at her sofa, Jake and Rosa filled Gina in on the bits she had missed from the undercover operation.

“…and now you are _living_ with her?” Gina asked raising an eyebrow. Jake paused to think, she knew him far too well as she waited his reply “Yeah. But not how you’re making it sound. She’s helping me out like either of you two would, right?” Gina and Rosa exchanged glanced “No!” they both said in unison. Jake pretended to be shocked “that hurts y’know”

“Honestly boo, if you ask me, she’s helping because she still likes you. Why else would she agree to let your _messy ass_ in here” Gina said waving her hands around. Jake looked to Rosa “Dude, I’m with Gina. You too just need to sort your shit out and bone down.”

“Bone down? That’s great Rosa thanks. I’ll just suggest that to Amy shall I?” he let out an exasperated sigh.

Rosa gave a small shrug “Someone should. You two need your heads bashing together, it’s so obvious to everyone else you like each other and whilst you might of admitted to it, she’s been a bit more tight lipped.” Rosa said. Gina’s face broke into a mischievous smile. “No problem. We just get her drunk!”

“You will not! I’m not taking advantage of a drunk woman” Jake said in horror

“As if we’d let you do that. No, I mean, we get her to have a few drinks, girls night out and see what’s going on in that perfect brain of hers-” Gina picked up her phone and pushed out her chair “Nope. It’s decided. Me, Rosa and Little Miss Pantsuit.” Jake wasn’t sure who protested louder, him or Rosa.

“Gina, you don’t need to d-“

“Shhh. Yes I do. Rosa. Let’s skidaddle back to that hell hole. Later Jakey.” Gina said blowing Jake a kiss.

“I’m sorry.” Rosa said with the hint of a smile on her face, indicating she wasn’t actually that sorry, as she followed Gina to the door

Jake sat in a stunned silence as the door shut and he was left at Amy’s dining room table trying to process Gina and her plan. “Oh man, I’m screwed” he said out loud.

………….

Amy had been out on a home robbery for most of the afternoon but as it turned out to be a relatively small case and with no leads, Charles offered to put it on the system so she could leave and ‘go back home’ to Jake “it’s already got a ring to it” Charles had said with a dreamy look on his face.

“No. It doesn’t. But I will leave. I said I’d take him pizza in. Still Tonys?” Amy asked as Charles got out of her car.

“Yes. Meat supre-“

“Supreme. Room temperature. I got it. Thanks Charles” Amy said with a wave.

………….

Jake was taking a bath when Amy had called to say she was on her way back. Bathing and not getting his injury wet was proving to be difficult. After a few cries of pain he had to admit defeat and stay where he was until Amy came back. Which thankfully wasn’t too long.

“I’m home!” Amy called. Putting her keys on the sideboard and pizza in the kitchen “Jake?”

Rubbing at his face and weighing up his options again, he called out “I’m in the bath”

“Still? Is this your weekly wash?” She said as removed her boots and coat and walked them back to the door.

“No. I’m… Amy… I can’t get out. I’m stuck!”

Gingerly, Amy made her way down the hall and pushed on the already open door. She tapped on the door, putting her hands over her face as she stepped in “What do you mean you are stuck?”

“You can remove your hand. I’m covered”

Slowly dropping her hand she let out a small giggle. Jake was sat in an empty bath with the towel over him like a blanket. “Where’s… where’s the water?” Amy asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Jake pouted as he watched her giggle at him “Well I thought it would be easier to get out if there was no water but it wasn’t. You have no handles and I couldn’t get a good enough grip to safely pull myself up. It’s not funny.”

Amy tried to keep a straight face “I need a medal” she said quietly to herself

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Come on pineapples, let’s get you out. Hold the end on the towel in your teeth, it’s covering you don’t worry, that’s it, now take my hands with your good hand, yup that’s it, now you’ll have to help, use your legs Jake, right one the count of three-“

“On three or after three, so technically four” he mumbled through the towel

“On _three_ Jake”

“Ten four” he nodded

“Ready. One. Two. Threeeeee” Amy said as she pulled him up and stepped backwards. He was on his feet. “Right. Let’s get you wrapped up then you can step out. Let go” she said as she gave the bath sheet a small tug. His eyes widened as he clutched the towel to him, letting it fall from his mouth.

“You are not sneaking a glance at my mister, Santiago!”

“Eww Jake. I’m not trying to look at your _mister_. I’m trying to help, it’s as awkward for me as it is for you. Here, come on, before your pizza heats past room temperature” she said tugging the towel again.

“Fine”

In one swift movement Amy had moved the towel from hanging down his front to round his middle, tucking it in securely on his hip bone.

“Thanks” he said sulking.

Laughing again Amy held out her hand for him. “Last bit, then you can get yourself dressed.” Jake looked at her sheepishly. “What is it Jake?”

“It took me half an hour to get my top off…”

“OK go get some shorts on and meet me back out there with a t-shirt.”

Jake walked off to the bedroom, his hip still tingling from where her fingers deftly tucked the towel in. She had now pretty much seen him naked. He had thought having a shower was going to difficult, which is why he chose to have a bath but he also hadn’t thought about how difficult that was either. Pulling out a pair of boxers and basketball shorts he sat on the bed and pulled on the two items one by one, albeit slowly as he was one handed and sudden jerky movements had his shoulder aching. Picking out a t-shirt he made his way to the living room where Amy was putting the pizzas and drinks out on the table.

Looking up, Amy gave him a warm smile “Sorry I laughed at you, are you OK?” she reached out for his t-shirt. Jake let go and pouted at her “hurt pride but other than that, I’ll survive.”

Amy watched him for a second and the pointed to the chair she had just pulled out “Sit. I’m not sure how to do this so we shall just have to try. I’m sorry if I hurt you, I’ll be as gentle as I can.” Jake sat down, and stared up at her. After ten minutes and a few groans from Jake, Amy had successfully managed to put the t-shirt on him, finishing with the sling she stood back “Done. Now we can eat”

Jake led on Amy’s sofa as she tidied up dinner. He watched as she moved swiftly around her kitchen tidying and packing things away. Putting the few last pizza slices into tupperware and into her fridge she picked up her drink and headed to the sofa, still in her grey pantsuit.

“Full up?”

“Yeah. For now. I could eat some chips or some candy but I’ll wait a bit first” he said patting his tummy. She had an amused look on her face as she watched him. “You really are childlike you know. How on earth you made it to thirty something I’ll never know”

“Pah. Speak for yourself, I’m surprised you haven’t given yourself food poisoning or burnt your apartment down.” He poked at her with a socked foot which she swatted away.

“I’ve only had to worry about myself so it didn’t really matter”

“And what about when you were with Teddy? Did you not cook for him?”

Amy laughed and shook her head “No. He cooked or I ordered take out. My next boyfriend needs to be a chef or something.”

“Right. Is me being here getting in the way of you dating?” Jake asked before fixing his eyes on the TV.

“What? No! I’m not, there’s so-. No. Nothing.” Amy stumbled as her cheeks heated. Jake turned to look at her. A knowing grin on his face.

“Yeah. Teddy would of put me off for life too. Where do you keep the chips?”

“Chips?”

“Yeah, I’m _snacky_ now.” He said shuffling to sit himself up.

“Cupboard by the fridge. Help yourself. Take your meds too. I’m going for a soak in the bath”

“Call me if you get stuck” he laughed after her.

She flipped him the bird as he made his way into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I forgot how sad six drink Amy gets. She’s bummed us all out. Good luck with her, she’s chatting some weird stuff” Gina said with a wink.

The next few days were the same, Amy went to work while Jake rested at home and in the evenings Amy would bring in take out whilst he would bath and Amy would then be on standby waiting to help get him out and get dressed. Neither acknowledged how much they enjoyed their new routine and how normal it felt.

As they sat on the sofa after dinner one evening watching Property Brothers, Amy slyly (or so she thought) glanced over at Jake, who was sat curled up in the corner of her sofa, a blanket over his legs and a bag of sour candies poking out from his sling. She couldn’t help but think how boyish and handsome he looked, when he caught her looking. Hastily she averted her gaze, hoping her blush was hidden by the low lighting. Jake just grinned and turned back to the TV, his hand rummaging noisily in the wrappers.

Just in time, Amy’s phone beeped. Quickly lifting it, she saw it was from Gina, and previous experience told her Gina only ever text her by accident. She frowned as she opened up the message.

**From Gina Linetti**

**Shaws. Friday. 8pm. You. Me. Rosa. No backing out. No excuses.**

**To Gina Linetti**

**Did you mean to text me? What about Jake?**

**From Gina Linetti**

**Yes I did. Charles is going to see him**

**To Gina Linetti**

**Fine. One.**

“…so Gina has asked me to go for a drink with her and Rosa on Friday” Amy said wiggling her phone between her fingers. Jake tried to keep a straight face as he kept his eyes on the TV “Yeah? That’ll be nice. Actually, Charles did say he would pop round Friday night so that works out well”

“Hmm. I won’t go for long, just a couple of drinks, you don’t mind?”

Turning his head to face her he looked puzzled for a moment “No. You can come and go as you please. You don’t have to ask me”

“I know that but I just thought, you need me here but I’m at work during the days and then I’m leaving you to go out. I should of taken some time off.” After his first bath drama, Amy had felt guilty and made sure she was about as much as possible to help him.

“It’s fine. Honestly. You’ll just have to make it up to me by waiting on me the whole weekend” he said giving her a wink and a cheeky grin. Amy rolled her eyes and let out a sigh and turned back to the TV.

………….

She had good intentions just to have one drink with Rosa and Gina and then go home but apparently Gina was in the mood to drink. Every time Amy suggested she should leave, another drink appeared. After dancing at the juke box and smelling Rosa’s hair, she was now on five drink Amy and telling Gina and Rosa that she could ride a motorbike better than Rosa and she was willing to prove it. Pushing up she wobbled to her feet.

“Sit down Santiago. We believe you.” Rosa said tugging on Amy’s sleeve “ _this is your doing”_ she hissed at Gina.

“Pfft. Here, Arnie, drink this” she said handing over a shot to Amy who threw it back and coughed but at least it distracted her enough to sit down and forget about the bike.

“So anyway, let’s talk about your house guest, how is it having Jake around?” Gina said resting her chin in her hands.

Amy looked at her and tilted her head “It’s not as bad as I thought it was going to be I guess. He’s messy and he stays up late but he makes me laugh and it’s nice having someone to come home to.” Dropping her head onto Rosa’s shoulder, failing to notice her stiffening at the close contact, she carried on “Can I tell you both a secret?” Gina and Rosa exchanged glances.

Amy raised her head from Rosa’s shoulder and leant forward “I know I shouldn’t but I like Jake. Like, I really like him. I thought it would be OK having him stay because everything with us was in the past but I don’t think it is and he’s my friend but now I have to help him wash and get dressed and spend evenings on the sofa with him...” Amy looked sad as she shared her secret.

“You probably won’t remember this in the morning but for what it’s worth you should just tell him you like him. He still likes you Amy” Gina said finishing her drink.

Amy shook her head “Nope. I left it too late. He’s just my friend now. My life sucks” Amy groaned letting her forehead bump onto the table. “ _Owww_ ” she mumbled.

“OK, you need to go home and sleep.” Rosa said awkwardly patting Amy’s shoulder “Gina. You’re driving as apparently despite causing this, you’ve not actually had one alcoholic drink” Rosa said gruffly as she grabbed her jacket. “She needs to go home before she says anything else she might regret. This was a stupid idea” Rosa said quietly to Gina.

Gina looked thoughtful for a moment “Fine.”

Helping Amy out of the car Rosa and Gina accompanied her up the stairs of her stoop and indoors. Knocking loudly on the front door they waited until Jake opened the door.

“Rosa. Gina. Amy” Jake looked and sounded amused as he looked between his friends.

“Jake Peralta…” Amy slurred as she suddenly ruffled his hair before stumbling back into the door frame. Jake cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Gina got her drunk. Sorry” Rosa said pointing to Gina as she guided Amy into the apartment “You got her from here yeah?” Laughing Jake nodded “I think so, thanks”

“I forgot how sad six drink Amy gets. She’s bummed us all out. Good luck with her, she’s chatting some _weird stuff_ ” Gina said with a wink.

“I’ll bare that in mind.” His eyes narrowed at Gina’s smirk. “See you guys later” he said as he shut the door and locked it. Amy was trying to shush herself and take her boots off as he walked over.

“You know you are shushing yourself right?” he asked, looking down at her. He couldn’t help but think how cute she looked, her hair falling from her low bun she wore for work, her blouse untucked and her suit jacket falling off her shoulders. “Here, let me help before you hurt yourself” he said as she started trying to remove her jacket by flapping her arms and fell off the sofa with a bump.

“Amy”

She started giggling “You want to help me get _undressed_ …” then she looked up at him, her face sad “No one wants to get me undressed, I’m going to die lonely” she said pushing her up to stand unsteadily “I’ll have to buy lots of cats.”

“ _Okaaaaay_ , no one is buying cats, tonight you can sleep in your clothes, let’s just put you to bed Ames. Your heads gunna hurt in the morning” Jake held out his good hand. Taking his hand she let him lead her to her room where he helped her into bed, pulling her covers around her. “Right, now get some sleep. You’ll feel better for it in the morning”

Opening one eye and trying to focus on him she pouted at him “I’m meant to be looking after you not the other way round.”

Jake smiled fondly at her “It’s okay, I don’t mind. Did you have a good evening?”

Amys eyes were closed as she nodded “I did. Did you and Charles? Can I tell you something?” her voice was sleepy.

“Yeah, we watched UP. Ames, you can always tell me anything” he watched as she pulled the covers to her chin. “I like having you here Jake. I’m going to miss you...when you go...” she fell quiet, Jake watched her for a moment before realising that was all he was getting from her. Carefully brushing some lose tendrils from her face he whispered “I like being here too” before standing and leaving her room, shutting the door behind him.

………….

The noise of water somewhere in his dream had him stirring, as he opened his eyes he heard the shower running. Turning towards the bedside table clock he squinted, it was almost 10am. He led there for a while, still sleepy, listening until the shower had stopped and he heard doors open and shut. Mindful of his aching shoulder, he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and then on to the kitchen. He was just making two coffees when Amy appeared, pulling her hair up into a pony tail she gave him a half smile.

“Morning cat lady.” he said

Her smile turning into a frown at his nickname “Cat lady?”

“You were worried you were going to die lonely and buy cats, just standard drunk Santiago” he chuckled “How’s the head?

“Fuzzy but I’ve had worse hangovers”

“You were very nice to me last night. You said you would _miss me_ when I go, I assume home.” He eyed her for a second before turning back to the coffee machine.

“Did I now?” she smiled, clearly trying to think of a smart retort but she had nothing. He handed her a coffee “You did. I like drunk Amy. You let out secrets”

She laughed “I let out se-“ before letting out a loud gasp, a hand flew to her mouth, eyes wide open. Jake watched in amused silence as she was clearly remembering something from the night before. “Care to share Santiago?”

She shook her head “Nope. It’s nothing. Just drunk ramblings” she lifted her coffee mug to her lips and blew, not making eye contact with Jake. Had Gina or Rosa told him what she had said? They wouldn’t do that. Gina might though she told herself, but she was sure Rosa wouldn’t say anything.

“Hmmm Gina did say you chatted some weird stuff although she didn’t say what. So, plans for today? What are we doing?”

Amy let out a nervous laugh “I’m sure it was nothing and why would we be doing something?” she said. Jake shrugged “Well you have pretty much left me alone everyday...” he stopped when Amy rolled her eyes and waved a hand.

“Okay I can see where you are going with this. Go get showered, you can come with me to visit my abuela. Its Saturday, its what I do if I’m not working.”

“You’re letting me meet your family Amy?” he mocked

“Apparently so. So hurry up.”

“Copy that” He saluted and hurried off to the bathroom. Amy made her way back to her bedroom to finish getting ready before stopping to help Jake put on a t-shirt, shirt and hoodie. At 11am they were ready to go. As they rode in Amys car to her grandmother’s house Jake fiddled with the strings on his hood. Amy looked over “Are you nervous?” she asked with a smile.

He returned the smile “No. But I am intrigued to meet another Santiago, did you model your home on hers? This is gunna be fun.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked over at him again “Fun? And no I didn’t.” She huffed

“Oh hell yeah. Grandma’s love me. It’s my boyish charm and good looks. You’ll see.” He said confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so if you have read all 4 chapters and are still enjoying, thank you. If you aren't, I'm sorry. I'm having a wobble over my writing. I have all chapters (up to 7) done so will try and post all over the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Amy, her head tilting to one side “It’s not our place to tell him how you feel. I just think you are doing both of you an injustice by keeping quiet. But just my opinion. What do I know?” Gina raised her hands and sat back in her chair.

As they pulled up outside her grandmother’s house Amy shut off the engine and turned to Jake, her face serious. “Jake, my abuela is the only person I speak Spanish to. Please don’t make fun of me or be mean or-“

“Amy. I’ll be on my best behaviour. I promise” his eyes locked on hers. Satisfied he was telling the truth she got out of the car, Jake dutifully following behind. They walked up steps of a large house and waited as Amy rung the door bell. After a short wait the door opened.

A short lady, with grey hair answered the door. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Amy “Amy, mi hermosa chica” she reached out to cup Amy’s face and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss.

“Hola abuela”

“Como en, como en” the old lady stepped back and waved them in.

Shutting the door and looking past Amy, her grandmother eyed Jake as he stood just behind Amy patiently waiting. “¿Quién es este hombre guapo mi amor” Amy’s grandmother said looking between Amy and Jake.

Turning to Jake she beckoned him forward “Este es Jake. Un amigo del trabajo. Le dispararon y se queda conmigo”

“Its lovely to meet you Jake. I’m Luciana. Sorry to hear about your injury. I hope Amy is looking after you?” She said in a heavily accented voice taking his hand briefly in hers.

Nodding “It’s nice to meet you too. It comes with the territory I guess” he said pointing at his shoulder. Her grandmother nodded at him “Let me get you both drinks and food. Follow me.”

Amy gestured for Jake to go first and she followed behind. They sat round a large wooden table where Luciana made sure they were both well fed. “My Amy isn’t the most skilled of cooks Jake, we aren’t sure how it skipped her” she said as she patted Amys hand. “I get by” Amy muttered.

Grinning, Jake cast his eyes at Amy “Cooking aside, she is doing a great job of looking after me. I won’t want to go home” he said as he lifted his glass of home made lemonade.

“He’s going home” Amy said with a smirk.

Soon it was time to leave. Luciana had sent them back to Brooklyn with a supply of empanadas and some chicken and rice for dinner. “You’ll come again Jake? It’s been lovely to meet a friend of Amy’s.” Hugging them both she waved as they walked back to the car.

“Told you Grandma’s love me” Jake said to Amy over the roof of her car.

On the drive home Amy and Jake joked about her lack of cooking skills and how her grandmother often sent her food packages to make sure she was eating healthy and not just relying on takeout. Amy confessed she had initially been worried about introducing Jake to her abuela but as promised he was on his best behaviour and it was actually fine. She told him that as the only girl in the family, her and her abuela had a close relationship. She rarely introduced anyone to her family, even Teddy only met them once, it seemed her abuela did seem to really like Jake. He sat looking smug as he watched the world wizz by outside.

* * *

Going into work on Monday Amy found herself face to face with Gina who had a knowing smirk plastered on her face. She wondered how she could possibly avoid talking to her for the rest of time, something Gina clearly picked up on.

“Amy. _You can’t avoid me_. How was the hangover?” Gina cackled.

“It was fine. But for the record I won’t be coming out the next time you ask. One drink I said. I know you got what you wanted and-“ Amy leaned onto Gina’s desk “I beg you, to keep what I said to you guys to yourselves. I don’t want to hurt Jake by messing with his head.”

Gina pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Amy, her head tilting to one side “It’s not our place to tell him how you feel. I just think you are doing both of you an injustice by keeping quiet. But just my opinion. What do I know?” Gina raised her hands and sat back in her chair.

Amy sighed “We are better off as friends. I don’t want to ruin what we have Gina, because I would. I’m just not-“

“Charles! What do you want?” Gina said loudly, letting Amy know they were about to be interrupted.

“You two looked like you were sharing some juicy gossip, I thought I could stick myself in the middle and get involved in a little friendly 3 way”

Amy and Gina both screwed up their noses and made noises in disgust.

“What? A 3 way convo guys. Your minds are in the gutter. How’s my boy this morning Amy?”

“If by boy you mean Jake, he is fine. Any news on the home robbery?”

Charles looked knowingly at Amy, considering his reply but going with “No. Nothing. Another cold case which is infuriating.”

“Ah Santiago, could you and Diaz join me in my office please-“ Holt commanded as he stepped out of his office, shifting his gaze between Amy and Rosa, who was sat back in her chair with her feet on her desk “I have an update on one of your open cases.”

“Yes Sir”

………….

“I hate stakeouts. They are so boring.” Rosa stated as she looked through some binoculars.

“We could chat?” Amy suggested

“About?”

“Oh uh I don’t know. You and Marcus. Um family, work. We could just sit in silence I guess.”

Rosa grunted and shifted in her seat “Gina said she tried to speak with you about the other night at Shaw’s.”

“She did. Rosa, I know he's your friend but please don’t tell Jake what I said.”

“Amy, when have I ever discussed anyone’s business? Look, emotions and shit, it’s not really my thing but it’s clear for all of us to see you two have got it bad for each other. You are both single. What’s the issue?”

Staring out her window Amy thought for a moment, but it always came back to the same thing. “We are better as friends Rosa. I do like him, so much, but I can’t act on that. Look what happened with Teddy. I just can’t risk the same thing happening. He, Jake, means too much to me.”

“This is the last thing I’ll say on it, Jake isn’t Teddy. I think you two would keep each other on your toes. I see how you deal with him now, I see how he is with you. Your dynamic is changing. For the better. Just don’t completely say no to the idea. Keep an open mind. Whilst these feelings might be new to you, they aren’t to him. He is a good guy Santiago.”

“I know”

When the stakeout failed to turn up the new information they had hoped for, they headed back to the station so Amy could collect her car. It was late and Amy was tired. Rosa’s words swam in her head on the drive home, and continued as she took herself for a shower and dressed in a tank and shorts and as she climbed into bed. Her phone beeped disturbing her thoughts

**From Jake Peralta**

**What time do you call this? ;)**

**To Jake Peralta**

**Sorry if I woke you**

**From Jake Peralta**

**Nah. I’m a night owl ;) night**

**To Jake Perala**

**Hoot Hoot! Night**

He’s just my friend. She wondered how easy her life would be if she didn’t have these feelings. Or how easy it would be if she gave into them. How was he stopping her achieving her dreams? Why couldn’t she just let him in? He had proved time and time again he had her back and encouraged her to push forward, he was there whenever she needed him. She liked him, he liked her too. What was the issue?

Her. She decided _she_ was the issue. He deserved better than her. She wasn’t sure she could fully commit to a relationship when she knew how hard she would have to work to become a Captain. Her career was important, she had known what she wanted since she was a little girl. It wouldn’t be fair on him.

So she continued to tell herself this for the remainder of his stay. She did her best to ignore his bare chest when she helped him get changed. She kept to the opposite end of the sofa when they watched TV together. When their gazes met for too long she made sure to look away first. And when she went to bed she hugged herself to try and keep the ache in her chest from consuming her. All the while telling herself it was for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting into her bed later that night Amys phone starting ringing, pushing off the bed and making her way over to her chest of drawers she picked it up and saw it was Jake.
> 
> “What’s up Peralta?”
> 
> “Will you please tell me what she said?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some Spanish in this chapter. I used Google translate so I do apologise if it translates wrong.

It had been almost three weeks since Jake had been shot and he had returned back to his studio apartment. Between her and the rest of the squad they had divided up his Doctors appointments and physiotherapy visits so Amy was now just settling back into her old routine. After having Jake stay for just over two weeks, Amy found her apartment was strangely quiet without him, however it was also extra tidy now his things weren’t littered about. Able to relax in the evenings without worrying if she was going to say or do something they would both regret, she found that not seeing him everyday, for the time being anyway, was the relief she needed right now. Or was it?

One evening when she was sitting on the sofa watching Property Brothers, she found herself wanting to chat…with Jake. Luckily she had to ask him something anyway, so she picked up the phone and text him

**To Jake Peralta**

**It’s very quiet without you. Property Brothers isn’t as fun anymore.**

**From Jake Peralta**

**Haha so you do miss me. Admit it.**

**To Jake Peralta**

**No. What are you doing Saturday?**

**From Jake Peralta**

**Nothing. Sleeping. Why?**

**To Jake Peralta**

**My abuela has invited me for lunch and asked if you wanted to come too but if you’re busy, don’t worry.**

**From Jake Peralta**

**I’m there! I assume she’s cooking and not you?**

Jake smiled as he looked at their messages. He missed being at Amy’s, he missed her. So many times he had almost told her how he felt and then kept quiet. He was almost sure she felt the same but was holding back, for reasons he just couldn’t quite work out. Despite taking Amy to Shaw’s being Gina’s ‘great plan’ she had actually been very tight lipped about what they had spoke about. All Gina had said was she should of stopped Amy drinking sooner. Whatever that meant.

They had a fun and, more often, a flirty relationship. He knew that they would be so good together, if only Amy was willing to acknowledge that and let down whatever wall it was she was keeping up. However, Jake knew she couldn’t be pushed. She needed to work it out on her own.

**To Jake Peralta**

**Cheeky. But yes, you assume correctly. Lunch is at 1pm. I’ll pick you up at 12:30.**

**From Jake Peralta**

**:)**

* * *

Greeting Amy and shepherding her inside she stepped up to Jake “Jake! I’m glad you could come again. How are you getting on?” Luciana hugged him gently.

“I’m fine thanks, healing well. Back to work next week” he said rocking on his feet.

“Oh good. Good. Now in you come.”

Lunch was a traditional chickpea stew. Not something Jake would normally choose to have but it smelled amazing and did in fact taste just as good.

“Eat up Jake, there’s plenty more if you are hungry mi hijo” Luciana then turned to Amy, not worrying about Jake being sat with them as she spoke in Spanish “Te gusta. ¿Lo sabe”. Jake looked at Amy whose cheeks were looking a lot pinker than before, she briefly looked at him and back at her grandmother.

“¿Por qué crees eso?” she said playing with the table mat in front of her. Her grandmother smiled warmly “Puedo verlo en tu cara mi amor”

Amy looked at her Grandmother and shook her head. “Ya no siente lo mismo” 

“Creo que te equivocas. Confía en tu abuela” she said patting Amy’s hand, then almost as if the conversation never happened she turned to Jake. “How’s your lunch?”

………….

“So are you guna tell me what you two were speaking about?” Jake finally asked as Amy stopped outside Jakes building.

Her voice faltered as his words caught her unaware “What? Uh no, it was nothing really.”

“ _Nothing_ that had to be spoken in _Spanish_.” Jake probed.

“She was just making some _observations_ , that’s all.” Amy set her hands on her steering wheel.

“Uh huh. I see. Well thanks for today. I had a really good time, I like your abuela, she’s cool. See you at work on Monday?”

“She is cool. And yes, you will.” Amy replied as he got out of her car.

Getting into her bed later that night Amys phone starting ringing, pushing off the bed and making her way over to her chest of drawers she picked it up and saw it was Jake.

“What’s up Peralta?”

_“Will you please tell me what she said?”_

“What?”

_“What you and your abuela were talking about. Was it about me?”_

Amy rubbed her forehead as she walked over to her bed and flopped down. There was no way of getting out of this and there was no way this wasn’t going to make things awkward. Her palms felt sweaty and she was sure Jake could hear her heart beat. She swallowed.

“It wasn’t anything bad I promise”

_“Then you’ll tell me?”_

“... But it might make things a bit awkward, you know between us.” Amy tugged at the hem of her NYPD t-shirt.

_“Well you know how much I love awkward situations...”_

“Ummmm”

_“Come on Amy. The suspense is killing me”_

“Oh okay fine. She may of pointed out that I um, that I like you and when I asked her how she knew she said she could see it on my face.” Jake stayed quiet as she spoke, her words spilling out quickly “I told her you didn’t feel the same way anymore but she told me I was wrong and to trust her and, and that’s it.”

Jake stayed silent.

“Hello?”

_“Yeah. Um, sorry Ames...you still like me?”_

Amy sighed “Yes” she replied in a quiet voice “I do, I can’t help it. I’m sorry. Having you stay...it didn’t help. But it doesn’t, I mean, we are just friends right?”

_“We are friends. Good friends. But she was right, you are wrong”_

“I’m wrong?” Amy was never wrong

_“I do still feel the same way. I like you. I miss being with you...everyday. Jeez, I’m not good at this. I miss having dinner with you and watching rubbish TV on the sofa, and maybe I should of told you but... there’s never been the right time. Maybe I should of just asked you out after Lin and Darlenes wedding?”_

Amy heard him let out a resigned sigh. “Jake. No. We, we need to just stick to what we do best, we don’t want to jeopardise our careers, our friendship. Okay?”

_“Uh right. Okay. Well, that’s that sorted then. So I’ll see you Monday?”_

“I’m sorry.”

_“You don’t need to be sorry Ames. It’s okay. You are right, we make a good team. Let’s not ruin that.”_

“No, so we’re alright?”

_“We’re alright. Night Ames”_

“Night Jake”

Amy watched her phone screen go off “ _Shit_ ” she said as she let her phone drop next to her. Her eyes filled with angry tears as she cursed herself and her need to stay on the same safe track. She had told him how she felt, he had told her he still felt the same, the perfect scenario, but she had put any stop to the idea of them as a couple. And being the good guy, he agreed with her. She hated playing with his feelings, she hated herself for letting her head rule her heart. Clenching her hands into fists she thumped them down on her bed in frustration at herself.

* * *

Amy was, as usual, early as she pulled into the parking lot at the precinct Monday morning. She made her way out onto the street and over to the coffee vendor. Just as she was about to give her order a voice spoke over her shoulder making her jump “coffee, milk, no sugar”

Turning she found Jake smiling at her “and another coffee but with like loads of cream and sugar please” he said to the coffee guy.

“You’re early. Ready for your first day back then?”

“Pfft, was John McClane ready to take on Hans Gruber?”

Amy snorted as Jake handed money over to the coffee vendor, thanking him she took her coffee and walked with him into work. Stepping out of the elevator he was greeted by Charles who gave him a gentle half hug. “ _Jakey!_ It hasn’t been the same since you left. I’m so glad you are back. The world is the right way up again.”

“Ahh well thanks bud. Its good to be back.” Jake said as he walked over to his desk and put down his bag and drink cup. Amy followed and sat down at her desk as Captain Holt came out. “Good morning Detective Peralta. It’s good to have you back. I trust you will be OK with desk duty until you are fully recovered.”

“Desk duty. Coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcool. Paperwork. Noice!”

Amy sat, straight backed, watching as her colleagues greeted their friend. Every so often he caught her eye, and she could feel the heat flood her cheeks. Their telephone call on Saturday night had left her in a spin. He still liked her, he missed her. Her heart ached as she had recalled the hurt in his voice when she said they should just remain friends. Sitting opposite him today, it was hard to believe they had even had that conversation. Maybe Rosa was right, these feelings weren’t new to him and therefore he had got good at covering it up. She was very much still learning.

“Santiago. A word.”

Amy looked up as Captain Holt stood at her desk. Nodding she stood and followed him to his office.

“Take a seat please” he gestured to a chair as she shut the door. Sitting down, Amy put her hands on her lap waited for Holt to continue “Now, we both know Peralta hates paper work so can I ask that you encourage him to persevere with it. He is not fully cleared for field work yet.”

“Sir, with all due respect, we both know Peralta does what he wants. Nothing I say will change that”

“Not true Santiago. You are a wonderful influence on him. He is in early today. I can only assume that is your doing. Of everyone in here, he values your opinion the most. I hope you understand what I am saying to you.” He stared at her for a few moments then finished “That is all. Dismissed.”

Amy’s mouth opened and closed as she stood up. Choosing to stay quiet she gave Holt a tight smile and opened the door, sitting back at her desk. Avoiding Jakes watchful gaze she opened up a report and started tapping at her keyboard.

………….

Checking her watch Amy saw it was lunchtime “How are you getting on” Amy finally asked as Jake huffed for the hundredth time that day. “I’m bored. I’m like a caged tiger. I need to be outside, fighting crime, catching bad guys, y’know.” he whined as he fiddled one handed with his Rubik’s cube, a frown on his face as his eyes flicked from his toy to her.

“Dramatic. But I get it.” Amy glanced around. Boyle was out with Rosa and Hitchcock was accompanying Scullys to the ER for the third time that month “Wanna go get some fresh air and some food?”

“Yes!”

“Captain. I’m taking Peralta to get some lunch” Amy said, standing by Gina’s desk putting her coat on. He waved in acknowledgement and carried on typing.

“Lovers lunch?” Gina called out as Amy started to walk away. Spinning on the spot Amy glared at Gina then over her shoulder at Jake who shrugged and claimed to know nothing.

“What did he tell you?” Amy asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing as she observed the glint in the red heads eye.

“He didn’t tell me anything. But by the look on both of your faces, somebody should be telling me something.”

“Bye Gina” Amy sighed as she walked off, her ponytail swishing as she went.

“I didn’t say anything I promise” Jake said as they stood in the elevator waiting for it to descend. Amy dug her hands into her coat pockets as she stared at a mark on the floor. “It’s OK. It’s just Gina being Gina, I get it.”

They made their way out onto the street and walked a couple of blocks to the sandwich bar that was popular with the locals. As Amy moved out the way of a mom and stroller, her hand knocked with Jakes, causing her to pull it away quickly. Noticing, he gave her an odd look “I haven’t got _cooties_ Amy.”

“Are you sure? How much have you managed to shower since you have been left to sort yourself out” she teased, the awkwardness drifting away.

“Everyday. Thank you very much. Smell me” he said pulling at his shirt collar and grinning. She held up her hands “I trust you.” The walk to the sandwich shop was slightly less awkward as Jake filled Amy in on his Mom’s visit and her telling him off for not telling her sooner. “She was _hella_ pissed Ames.”

“Can you blame her? You were so lucky it wasn’t more serious.” She allowed herself to wrap her hands around his bicep and hug his arm to her “I know you think it is but, life isn’t ‘eyes closed, head first, can’t lose, because Jake, you _can lose_. We can...” she trailed off.

“Hmmm” he replied as he enjoyed the feeling of her holding his arm, even if it was only for a few moments until she let go to pull open the door that was now in front of them.

The sandwich shop was small and there were a lot of people in there, typical lunchtime in Brooklyn. Amy tucked them to the side, wary of Jakes injury, as they were jostled for the third time. Putting a hand on her waist, Jake steadied them as they were nudged again. His jaw clenching he muttered quietly as he glared at some man in a suit. Letting out a small chuckle at Jakes frustration, Amy looked up at him ready to say something when something about his facial expression made her stop.

“Sorry” he breathed. She shook her head slightly, words stuck in her mouth as her eyes dropped momentarily to his lips and back up to his heavy gaze. Her fingers were now gripping his jacket and her heart pounded, as she held herself close to him. She was unable to stop herself and as if it happened in slow motion, his lips met hers. His kiss was gentle and almost hesitant as they pressed against hers. Amy closed her eyes as she parted her lips, and almost hungrily began to kiss him back, uncharacteristically forgetting where they were, as she finally gave in to the magnetic pull they seemed to have.

The moment however was abruptly broken when their sandwich order was called out and another voice from somewhere behind them called out “Get a room”. Pushing herself away from Jake, only briefly making eye contact, Amy fought the lunchtime crowd and grabbed at their bag of food and headed for the door, Jake, looking slightly shocked, followed her.

Unsure of what to say as Amy walked with purpose back to the precinct, Jake stayed silent. He was totally okay with what just happened but it was clear Amy wasn’t. She didn’t speak again until she got back to the building. “Jake. I’m sorry. That was, that shouldn’t of happened. Let’s just forget it OK?”

“Um OK” he sighed “already forgotten” but he was not going to forget that in a hurry. She looked like she was about to say something but instead rushed indoors. When Jake finally got back to their floor, Amy had left his sandwich on his desk and was no where to be seen.

Gina sat quietly as Jake removed his jacket and flopped in his seat, confusion etched on his face. He put his sandwich to one side and picked up his little police figure, moving it in his fingers as he waited for her to return. When he realised she wasn’t coming back, Jake got up from his desk, taking a file with him for cover, he went in search of Amy.

“Jake?”

“Please don’t G.”

“You got this gurl”

He let out a small sniff of laughter and walked away. Gina rested her chin on a fist and went back to tweeting

**Romeo is off to find his Juliet... #watchthisspace**


	7. Chapter 7

Unable to finish her sandwich Amy wrapped it back up and put it in the bag. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was beating faster than normal. She had just willingly made out with Jake in the middle of a packed sandwich shop. As he held her she enjoyed the feel of his fingers flexing into her hip, the way he looked at her, being that close to him. No, no, no. She shook her head. She had no idea what came over her. Wait, _yeah she did!_

Being pressed up against him, smelling his aftershave and the faint smell of shower gel had her knees feeling weak. It reminded her of dancing with him in the nightclub and being squeezed in a tiny toilet cubicle with him the night he got shot. A dull ache formed in her chest when she remembered comforting him as he led bleeding on the bathroom floor. The fear she felt as she tried to remain calm for him. The dark thoughts on what she would do if he didn't make it. The struggle it was to stop herself from completely falling apart in front of their colleagues and friends as he was put into the ambulance. 

He was her person. Maybe not on paper but she just knew there was no other person that could challenge her like he does, there was no other person who could make her laugh until her sides hurt like he could, there was _no other person_ who could take his place in her life. 

Jake found Amy hidden away in the evidence locker.

“Hey. I thought I might find you in here”

“I just needed to clear my head.” She didn’t know what else to say as she shifted on her feet, nervous.

“Jeez, was kissing me that bad?” he said with a slight chuckle.

Amy shook her head slightly and stared at him “Jake, I’m scared to change our relationship.” Unsure whether her legs would continue to support her, she clumsily sat down on the floor of the evidence locker, leaning against a stack of boxes. “How I feel, my feelings for you, they run so much deeper than friendship. If things didn’t work out, I mean, what happens if we couldn’t have our friendship back as it is now, I would hate that.” Her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

Dropping to his knees in front of her he cautiously reached out for a hand, taking it in his “You’re over thinking all of this. No one knows what the future holds. How we can we not give us a chance in case something may or may not happen” he swallowed, looked at their joint hands and back up to her big brown eyes “Ames, just trust your heart, what’s your heart telling you?”

“My heart?”

Jake gave her a wide smile “Mmhmm.”

“Mi corazón me dice que tú eres el único” she whispered, looking at him through her lashes.

“In English Ames?” he said gently

“My heart tells me you are the one”

Standing, he pulled her up with him and stepped forward, closing the space between them. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, Amys eyes widened, caged in she had nowhere to go, but she didn’t mind. Biting on her bottom lip she looked into his eyes, waiting for his next move. Dipping his head, his lips ghosted hers. It was all she needed as she reached for his face, pulling his lips firmly on to hers. A strong arm wrapped around her and held her body flush to his. She let out a small sigh against his lips as he every so slightly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers he kept his eyes closed.

“I really like you, Amy Santiago” Jake whispered, still holding her tight

“I really like you too, Jake Peralta” smiling she pulled back and looked up into his face “open your eyes?”

Jake shook his head “No. Cos then this will of all been a dream”

Stroking his cheek, and letting her thumb graze across his lips she spoke again “Open your eyes, I promise its real.”

Slowly opening one eye then the other he searched her face “You aren’t scared?” 

“Oh, no, I’m terrified but if I can’t trust you, this, us" she gestured between the "then I'm doomed..." she gave a light chuckle but it didn't meet her eyes. 

“You want _light and breezy_?”

“I don’t know what that means but I think we should just keep this between us until we figure it out.”

Nodding Jake seemed to agree “Noice. Fancy a date? No promises it will be as good as our first date” a wide, toothy smile spreading across his face “but I’ll do my best.”

“As long as its not from a vending machine, it will be fine” she laughed.

“Noted. Um, also, and I totally didn’t think it would be me saying this but we should get back to work before people realise we’ve gone” he said reluctant to let go of her. Making it easier, she stepped away and picked up his discarded file, waving it at him with a smile “Agreed” she said before doubling back to give him a chaste kiss and disappearing out the door leaving him stood in shock.

What the hell just happened? Did he and Amy just kiss in here, did she agree to go on a date with him? He poked at himself “ _Fuck!_ Yup, it was real” he said aloud to himself.

Going back out into the bull pen his step felt lighter than when he left, seeing Amy sat at her desk he smiled, aware of Gina sitting back in her chair grinning giving him a thumbs up. Slipping into his seat he pulled out his phone

**To Amy Santiago**

**Just made out with the hottest girl at work**

Seeing Amy glance at her phone and pick it up he turned to his computer, suddenly interested in an abandoned report from earlier.

**From Amy Santiago**

**Seems very unprofessional. How hot?**

**To Amy Santiago**

**I know. It really turned me on. Smoking hot.**

**From Amy Santiago**

***rolly eyes***

Setting his phone down his eyes met hers, his gaze daring her to say something. She just shook her head and let out a small chuckle and carried on with her work. Yeah this was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. The end. Sorry if it's too short or too fluffy. Thank you if you left comments/kudos. It's all very much appreciated.

There was a knock at her door. Walking carefully in her heels she walked to her door and opened it. Waiting patiently was Jake holding a packet of…

“Red vines?”

“Yeah. I went to get flowers but the ones at the bodega looked like they had been run over a few times. I panicked. Sorry.”

She smiled warmly at him “They’re perfect. Thank you” She tucked them into her coat pocket earning a quizzical look from Jake “I’m sure you’ll get ‘snacky’ later” she said, air quoting snacky.

“I think you might just be my dream girl”

“Let’s go Jake” Amy said rolling her eyes but in amusement rather than frustration.

He let out a laugh as she pushed him gently backwards out the door and stopped to lock the door. She froze has an arm wrapped around her waist and lips met her cheek. A shy grin spread across her face as she turned in his arms “Yes? Can I help you?”

“I just realised I hadn’t said hi or told you how beautiful you look” he said in a low voice, his eyes never leaving hers “but I’ve just thought, that was all a bit much? I just uh-“

“No. Jake. It was, I liked it. I’m just not used to anyone being that cuddly with me that’s all.”

“Uh…” Jake went to step back

“No. Please don’t.” she grabbed at his bicep “Besides, I thought you wanted to say hi” her voice dropped to a sultry tone.

He gave her a cute boyish smile as he dropped a light kiss on her waiting lips “Don’t. You know I _love_ that sexy voice” then he kissed her again.

“Oh really? I must of forgotten” she smirked “Cab” she said sliding out of his grip and heading to the stairs “and you look great too by the way” she said over her shoulder as she descended.

“You are so hot” he grinned as he followed her.

………….

_**“Could you please bring us four kamikaze shots -“** _

_**“And four for me as well”** _

………….

Amy blinked as early morning sun shone on her face. Why had she not shut her curtains? Blinking some more she realised she wasn’t in her room, she pushed up on an elbow, and squinted as she saw she was in Jakes apartment.

She turned to see Jake lying almost face down into his pillow, his injured shoulder peeking out from the sheets. Lifting the covers slightly she saw they were both naked. Laying back down she held the covers to her and grinned as the memories of last night came flooding back.

To be fair they hadn’t actually had that much to drink and they only made it half way through the main course before they shoved too much money on the table and practically ran outside to hail a cab. It was raining and they huddled together, kissing and pulling at each other, only stopping when a cab stopped and honked.

The rest of the cab ride was Jake kissing Amys hand and fingers as she sat close to him, gripping his bicep, her chin on his shoulder as they giggled together.

She remembered as they pretty much tore each others clothes off, Jake only wincing a few times as Amy caught his shoulder. She smiled as he asked her “are you sure you want to do this?” holding back her reply, she pressed kisses to his mouth, his jaw and down his neck as she straddled him. “Yes. Do you?”

“More than you know”

And now they were here, having slept together they spent the night cuddling, whispering, giggling before falling asleep.

Getting out from the warmth of his sheets she grabbed a nearby tshirt of his and put it over her head, very aware of the pressing need to go to the bathroom but also a small thud at the back of her head needed painkillers.

Shutting the door she caught her blurry reflection in the mirror; last nights make up, crazy hair, and Jakes tshirt. The whole look screamed “ _sex sleepover_ ” she thought chuckling to herself. Where was the old Amy, she would of frowned at this kind of behavior especially with a colleague but, Jake was so much more than that.

And she was glad she had listened to her heart. She would never of just slept with anyone after the first date but it was totally different, he was her best friend, she trusted him completely, enough to let her barrier down, to let him in, to be intimate with him.

Creeping to his kitchenette she ran the tap and got herself a water and tried to rummage quietly for painkillers. He had antihistamines and indigestion tablets but no painkillers. She pulled open a drawer and stopped, her hands lingering over a dog eared photo.

She was staring at a group photo from the Jimmy Jabs after party at Shaws. Amy was grinning at the camera, along with their friends but Jake wasn’t looking at the camera, he was looking at Amy with the softest look. In that one picture she saw what she had completely missed before.

She instinctively turned the picture over and in Gina’s flurry of curly lettering it read

_**“Trust the universe boo xxx”** _

She was still looking at the photo when she heard Jake behind her. She dropped the picture back in the drawer. “I trust you have a warrant to be going through my things Santiago?”

“I uh. I was looking for painkillers. I have a headache. Sorry” she blushed at being caught red handed.

“Next drawer” he said walking over to her, standing too close but not touching her, and pulled on the next drawer “And you’re a _thief_ too!” he said tugging gently on his t-shirt she was wearing. He was never not going to tire of teasing her. He knew exactly what to say or do to have her stuttering and blushing.

“Ahhh well I uh-“

He cut her off with a laugh and then kiss. “I’m totally kidding.” He handed her the painkillers and watched as she took two and swallowed them, draining her glass. "Thank you." 

He stepped closer to her, his fingers sliding on the backs of her thighs and realised she was naked under the tshirt, he let out a small growl “I wondered where you got to, will you come back to bed?”

“Jake. We have work. I need to go home and get ready.”

“I’ll make it worth your while” he said licking his lips.

She knew exactly what he meant and so did her body. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall “Fine. Ten minutes”

“Is that a dare?”

“No. That’s all you get”

“Don’t you mean that’s _all you get_?”

“Nope…”

She grinned and tugged him towards his bed. Maybe she could just settle with getting to work on time today and not an hour early. Besides, who knew when they would next be doing this. As soon as they got the chance if she had her way she thought as he sucked on her neck, gripping her waist as he moved down her body.

She will forever be grateful to listening to her heart for a change. He was a good choice. For so many reasons.


End file.
